Merry Christmas
by synfulxvengeance
Summary: Dean and Seth celebrate Christmas in their own unconventional way. (tumblr request)


_Written for captainbigdickambrose on Tumblr. They asked for festive toppy!Seth. So, I had a bit of fun. Reviews are my life source. I really appreciate them!_

* * *

><p>Finding himself tied by silver garland, while itchy to his skin, didn't surprise him in the least.<p>

In a short amount of time, Dean quickly learned of Seth's love for the holiday season. The day after Thanksgiving, lights and candles scented of pine decorated his home, the artificial tree lined with ornaments and decorations of silver and gold (and Seth found the need to hum the 'Silver and Gold' song from Rudolph as he put the linings on) adorned his living room. Though Dean didn't quite understand the importance of Christmas from his upbringing, Seth was managing to turn the Grinch into a modern-day Santa Claus, one year at a time.

Though, if you asked Dean, this part of the holiday was his favorite.

Seth just had so much damn energy. Between shopping when he could, finding other items to decorate their home with, and, apparently starting this year, finding different things to try in the bedroom, Dean couldn't exactly find anything to complain about. He was more than used to letting Seth do his thing, and just rolling with what was presented to him. Where he found himself now, however, was definitely being added to his 'Christmas Traditions' list.

It wasn't often that Seth took control in their sexual life, but Dean was not about to complain with this energy and drive Seth possessed at this moment to direct. Perhaps it was a lazy streak in him, or a secret desire to be controlled, but both had an understanding of each other. A flip-flop of power, albeit rare, was one Dean quite enjoyed. It was nice to sit back and take every now and then.

He didn't dare pull on the silver bindings too much, worrying that if it broke, Seth would stop. He knew Seth's big thing was restraint; whether being tied up or being tied, Seth loved it. Curiosity was killing Dean, and he wanted to see what other festive surprises Seth had in store for him.

Dean had been left bare of his clothes long before being tied, Seth still managing to keep covered the one part Dean craved to see. Loose pajama pants hung to Seth's hips, riding ever so low with his sitting position on Dean's waist. Grinding their lower halves together, Seth's mouth found its way to the thick column of Dean's neck, sucking the flesh in-between his teeth and kneading the sensitive skin, leaving a mark that would be difficult to mask.

Seth began his descent downward once the breathy moans of pleasure became grunts of pain, knowing he had sufficiently tended to that sensitive area enough, moving to other places. His mouth had found its way to Dean's exposed nipple, sucking on the small bud and rolling it along his tongue, mirroring the treatment to the other side. He could feel Dean's cock pressing against him, once again grinding down to tease him even further. The soft noises coming from Dean were music to his ears, managing to hear the rustling of the restraints as Dean pulled slightly, arching up into him.

Seth continued his path down, nipping at Dean's belly button, feeling the muscles underneath tense. He had Dean exactly where he wanted him; he could feel the tension in his body, hear the hitches in his breathing, his own soul vibrating with energy every time he heard that sharp intake of air.

Purposely avoiding meeting Dean's straining cock with his mouth or hand, Seth kissed around it, taking soft nips at his hips and thighs, biting harder at the protruding bone of Dean's hip. Finally taking pity on the writhing man underneath him, Seth softly wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking it just the way he knew Dean liked. Tighter grip at the base, twist on the way up, a stroke of his thumb along the slit, using the pre-cum gathering to aid his motions. He purposefully kept it slow, enjoying the frustrated sighs coming from Dean, slowing even more as Seth heard the demand for his hand to go faster. The complaining continued, Dean seeming to forget who exactly was running this show.

Seth's hand stilled, Dean's eyes shooting down to where Seth rested, mustering the best glare he could at this moment. "What the fuck, why'd you stop?" he questioned, his words laced with a growl. Seth answered the question with a chuckle, removing his hand completely, Dean's stiff cock falling back against his stomach.

"If you're gonna keep acting like a brat, I'll leave you just like this. Is that want you want?"

Dean's body slumped in defeat. He knew better than to challenge a threat like that from Seth. He did it once, and he would never do it again. He knew Seth would do exactly as he said; he would leave him hanging, no matter how much he bitched. Dean never thought he would find someone with a stronger stubborn streak than him, but Seth's was admirable. Especially when he got into this headspace.

"No," Dean shook his head, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillow. "Please don't stop," he begged. A smirk graced Seth's face, a thrill passing through him at Dean's attitude change. This request was much more acceptable to him than the last; this one was asking rather than demanding.

Seth obliged this time, returning his hand back to its previous motions. He watched in amusement at Dean's stomach muscles contracting and relaxing, and his legs tensing underneath him, unable to move them with Seth's sitting position. Using this moment as a distraction, Seth reached into the pocket of his pajama pants, pulling out a small tube. Continuing his ministrations with one hand, he used the other to pop open the top, drizzling the substance onto Dean's cock, using his moving hand to spread it along Dean's length.

His eyes still closed, Dean didn't notice Seth taking the tube out, or pouring it on to him, until he felt a tingling sensation on his skin. The feeling was more surprising than anything, his eyes springing open to look down at Seth, noticing the smirk on the other's face. "The fuck did you just use?" he asked, the tingling almost becoming a numbing sensation, making him panic a little.

Seth chuckled at him, stilling his hand at the base and bending forward, his tongue darting out to lick a long stripe up Dean's length. He hummed at the flavor that met his tongue, proud of himself for getting a good one. "Peppermint flavored lube. Y'know, festive stuff," he commented, latching his mouth to the tip of Dean's cock, tongue swirling and licking away the liquid.

The fear of the tingling subsided within Dean as Seth told him what it was, going back to enjoying the feeling of Seth sucking him in deeper with every downward bob of his head. Dean groaned as he felt himself hit the back of Seth's throat, reveling in the way it tightened around him. As the tingling subsided, he noticed he was close to coming, not getting a chance to mumble out a warning before Seth rose off of him, releasing his cock with an audible pop.

Dean bit his lip to stifle his protests, looking down at Seth with uncharacteristic pleading eyes. He hated how Seth could just tell when he was close, knowing exactly when to stop to drive him crazy. Seth just knew him too damn well.

"Turn on your belly, up on your knees," Seth demanded, moving to the side of Dean and patting his hip. Nodding, Dean struggled to do as he was told, Seth reaching up to the bindings and loosening them a bit to allow Dean room to twist around. Once Dean was in the desired position, he tightened the garland back around his wrists, relocating to behind Dean.

A small moan escaped Seth at the sight presented to him. As much as he loved seeing Dean's face, his ass was definitely something he enjoyed eyeing up. Reaching out, he kneaded the flesh against his palms, delivering a soft slap to Dean's skin, repeating the motion at Dean's pleased sounds, increasing the strength in his hand. Soon both cheeks were red and hot to touch, Dean shuddering as Seth began gently smoothing over the abused skin.

With his endorphins rushing through his veins, Dean hazily registered Seth pouring the lube on to his ass, feeling the cold liquid making its way down to his entrance. Seth's tongue quickly found its way to Dean's hole, lapping away the lube and using the tip to tease Dean, entering him slightly. Dean tried his best to push back against Seth, the itchy bindings making the task difficult. The tingling was back; Dean couldn't tell if it was from the lube or from Seth.

Seth continued his torture, prodding at Dean with his tongue, feeling every muscle in Dean's body tensing. He was waiting for the specific moment that Dean would snap, the stimulation becoming too much and him becoming a begging mess. It was rare for that to happen; Dean, for the most part, was always in control of himself. Seth could tell, though, with how tightly wound Dean's body was, it wouldn't be long until he heard exactly what he wanted.

"Shit, Seth, just fuck me already! Please!"

Seth smirked against Dean's skin, leaving a final kiss to his ass. There it was, right on time. Reaching forward to sift around in their bedside drawer, he pulled out the regular lube. Popping the cap, he poured a generous amount on to his fingers, wasting little time in sliding two inside of Dean, quickly establishing a steady pace. He reveled in the pants and moans leaving Dean's throat, loving how he could turn the person who always wanted to be in control into _this_.

Seth wasted little time in finding Dean's spot, using the pads of his fingers to rub against it repeatedly. "S-Seth…come on…" Dean mumbled out between harsh breaths, trying as best as he could to move back against Seth's fingers, ignoring the scratching sensation on his wrists. Every fiber of his being felt like it was on fire, electricity sparking in his nerves. His rude begging was met with a hard slap to his sensitive skin, causing his muscles to tighten even more. His whole body was cramping with how tightly wound he was, the mix of pain and pleasure causing a heady cloud of form in his brain.

Seth clicked his tongue, stopping the motion of his fingers, stilling them deep inside of Dean. "Try again. And this time, less sass, got it? You're not running this, I am," Seth stated in confidence, pulling his hand back every time Dean tried to move on him. Dean groaned in frustration, rubbing his face against his arm, trying hard to bite back his pride. He wasn't against begging, but it always took a fight to get it out of him. This time was no different.

"Please, Seth…please…I need to feel you…please…" he whined, biting onto his arm, trying to take some semblance of control back, even if it was just biting himself. Seth's soft chuckle broke through his haze, faintly registering Seth's fingers abandoning him, a rustle of fabric, the pop of a cap, and soon his body was rushed with the sensation of Seth stretching him.

Seth's movements remained slow and controlled, not wanting to cause pain to Dean (even though he knew he liked it). Finally sliding fully in after what felt like forever, Seth stilled within Dean, relishing the sensation of Dean completely surrounding him. His hands found their way to Dean's hips, thumbing the soft flesh.

"See, was that so hard? Be a good boy, and you get what you want," Seth joked, slowly pulling out of Dean so only the head of his cock remained in. Snapping his hips forward, he buried himself inside Dean again, keeping to the slow-snap pace for a while, wanting to hear Dean beg just a bit more.

Dean knew exactly what Seth was looking for. Normally, he would fight tooth and nail against it, but he was so lost in Seth that he didn't even care at this point. Every part of him was telling him to give in, and he wasn't in any spot to fight it.

"What do you want, Dean?" Seth questioned, wanting to poke at the fire just a bit more. He kept his pace agonizingly slow, enjoying this little game too much. He heard a nearly inaudible whine escape Dean, watching the tension in his back dissipate, his spine becoming lax, causing his ass to raise more with the motion.

"I can't take it anymore, please…just…fuck, fuck me," Dean managed to groan out through his haze, faintly hearing a 'Good boy' before he was rapidly thrust into. Quickly becoming lost in the sensation of Seth pulling in and out, and his spot being hit repeatedly with Seth's cock, Dean's voice rose in volume, way beyond the point of caring. The only thing that mattered was Seth's skin slapping against him, the feeling of Seth inside of him, and the rapidly pooling heat in his stomach.

Between the noises Dean was making, and the speed he kept up, Seth knew he wouldn't last long. He wanted to hold out for Dean, though; he wanted to feel him come first. He knew he wouldn't have to wait too long, considering the amount of teasing Dean took beforehand.

Dean struggled against the festive restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch himself. His entire being thrummed with tension, inching closer to that plateau. "Seeeth," he moaned out, hoping he would get the unsaid request.

"No, you're gonna come without," Seth gritted out, changing his pattern to deep and quick, providing constant stimulation to Dean's spot. "Come on, come for me."

Biting his lip, Dean's breathing hitched, his back arching into his orgasm, involuntarily tightening around Seth. Seth was not far behind, emptying himself inside of Dean, his motions slowing as both of them rode out their orgasms. He stilled for a few moments, both attempting to regain control of their breathing.

Gently pulling out, Seth made quick work of the shining ties, helping Dean down on to his side and slowly lowering his arms as to avoid cramping from a sudden blood rush. Not really caring after his mind-blowing orgasm, he picked up his pajama pants from the floor, using them to wipe up the spot Dean left on the bed.

Throwing them back to the floor, he positioned them in such a way to avoid the dampened area, tucking his form behind Dean and grabbing at the sheets, pulling them over their bodies. Looking at the clock, he saw it was just hitting midnight, smiling to himself and kissing at Dean's temple.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," he whispered, his sentence being met with even, restful breathing.


End file.
